


Ultramarine

by L0chn3ss



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Cute Boys Doing Cute Things, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 15:18:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13437564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L0chn3ss/pseuds/L0chn3ss
Summary: "The clear stronger of the two was Black Star, reckless and hyper. He dragged his partner everywhere with him, sometimes with his heels dug into the ground and other times running just as fast."





	Ultramarine

**Author's Note:**

> this drabble is more of me getting comfortable with their dynamic than not, i got some pretty great ideas from this experimental writing though so im p happy with how it turned out!

They were the type to go on lazy adventures, spontaneous dates, wild yet everyday happenings that fulfilled them in that moment and that moment alone.

And no one truly knew how comfortable they were with each other, being a strange mix to begin with that only got stranger as one examined them more closely. How they got together, their beginnings, their intentions: it was all unclear. But the longer that Soul and Black Star held onto their special relationship, the more they knew that they were something better than anyone could have ever imagined.

The clear stronger of the two was Black Star, reckless and hyper. He dragged his partner everywhere with him, sometimes with his heels dug into the ground and other times running just as fast.

But that was where strength ended and where trust and support began. There was something silly in the way Star excitedly beckoned Soul to him, insisting on another unplanned day. He said so convincingly, “ _ Let’s go, _ ” as if nothing could go wrong, looking at Soul through his long and thick lashes, one eyebrow raised higher than the other.

Smirking.

Soul reached for the other’s hand, gripping it as he propelled forward into their next destination. He was so caution without him, not ready to take risks, unsure. A multitude of things could happen, he reasoned. Though a voice not unlike Star reminded him: Not all those things would be bad.

“ _ Let’s go… Let go.” _

His mind quieted and his heart the opposite.

Like the rough tides and crashing wave, they were taken beyond the sea. They traveled a distance further than any one of them had gone alone. And while Soul kept Black Star within reason, Black Star broke limits that they both knew too well they had. 

Their silent wisdom were a match unlike the world had ever seen, but a match they were, indeed.


End file.
